All you need is love
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Dororo is always being picked on and bullied but all changes when two boys save him from being beaten. They become friends, but Dororo seems to have weird feelings around a certain one. Watch as the love grows and kids become adults. Yaoi BoyxBoy


**Gergerogerogero~ Hello fellow Pekoponians, and here I am again! About, almost 2 years later writing another Keroro Gunso story~ Wow, it has been forever. I missed this series, but other series have distracted me! Like Hetalia and Naruto. But I knew one day I would come back to Keroro, I just had too! It's my favorite Anime, and always will be!**

**Ok, so on with the story. This is a Giro/Doro story with some slight Giro/Kuru in the future and other random pairings. But the main pairing is Giro/Doro. Now I must say my OTP for this show is Giro/Kuru cause I mean, they are just AWESOME for eachother. But I belive Giro/Doro is to adorable not to have a whole story dedicated to them again.**

**This time, humanized. Yes, they are humans not frogs this time around. But they still have all their froggie personalty's and speech patterns for the feel of them still being frogs! Dororo starts off being called Dororo, not Zeroro because I find it easier to do.**

**This will be rated M for later on chapters, but right now it is only fluff~**

**Keroro Gunsou does not belong to me, unfortunaltly that awesome right belongs to Yoshizaki Mine.**

**Well, I hope you enojoy me story, and bare with me if I don't update very offten, I will try to do it as fast as I can!**

* * *

"Take this, and that you little sissy!" A boy laughed as he kicked and punched a younger looking boy with light blue hair and a surgical mask tightly wound around his face. "Come on guys, little girly boy here won't do anything to stop you! Just look at the little homo." He snickered motioning for the other two boys that were behind him to help.

"P-Please stop! I don't want to f-fight!" The obvious younger sobbed as he was kicked again in the stomach; punched a battered until he would wake up the next morning bruised and aching. But it wasn't anything new; not for him. He was always beat up and picked on, just for being a little weak.

"What's wrong little Doroian-Chan, to afraid to fight back? Or is it that your little flowers might be hurt." One of the other boys mocking said, spitting on said blue haired boy who was actually hiding some flowers from being crushed under him. The only reason why he was in this mess was because he was picking flowers when the said three boys came along and started laughing at him for doing something so girly.

It was not girly to him, he loved to garden and it was a very manly task. He was also picking the flowers for his mother who happen to be ill. Then the boys started stepping on and crushing the flowers, so the boy, who's name was Dororo threw himself over a patch to protect them from further harm.

That's how we came to the rapscallions beating the poor boy senseless. His tears dripped gently onto the flower petals below him.

"Hey you! Knock it off!" Came a loud booming voice, Dororo did not look, he thought the voice was directed at him. Just another one of the bullies friends. "Stop it and let him go you jerks!"

Suddenly the beating stopped and the boys gave their attention to the other voice.

"Yeah, who's gonna make us? You and your lame friend over there? Heh, there is three of us and two of you. Plus, we are older, you're only middle school kids. We're in the 8th grade."

"Come on Giroro-kun, lets show them who's the boss!"

"Right."

Dororo looked to the side and tried to watch what was going on but his vision started blurring and the world began fading into blackness. All he could hear were muffled grunts and yells, than he passed out.

"...hy...hey are you ok?"

"Nn..." Dororo groaned softly as he could hear a voice calling to him. Was it an angel? Did he die? He let his bright blue eyes drift open slowly; with his vision still blurred he could only make out that two people were standing above him.

"Wow, this kid looks weird, look at that mask!"

"Shh, Keroro don't be so idiotic. Can't you see he has been hurt enough?"

"Hmmph, it's not like he can hear us Giroro-kun."

With a bit more time, Dororo's vision started to return and when they adjusted he saw the two boys. One was a red head, the closest to him. His deep dark red hair slightly went to his shoulders and his eyes were a stone blue; almost to the point were it could be no color at all, just black. He was wearing a black tie around his head with a yellow skull on it. The other had green hair, short and spiky. He had his arms crossed and a big bright yellow star on his shirt. Again, he was wearing a head tie with a red star on top.

"W-Where am I?" Dororo asked shyly trying to sit up and gripped his head from the searing pain that shot through his skull.

"Hey becareful," the red head said, helping him up by his arm. "you shouldn't move so quickly just yet."

"Gero, that's right! You got a nasty beating back there! Lucky for you, we came to your rescue de arimasu!" The green haired boy exclaimed, a bit to happily.

"K-Keroro-Kun, could you be a little more sensitive?" The red head growled and turned his attention back to the masked boy. "Sorry, he can be rude sometimes. Are you ok? You got beat up pretty bad..." his voice trailed off a little as he lightly touched Dororo's skin to a bruise left on his cheek.

Dororo blushed brightly and shook his head away from the touch. "A-Ano, I am fine."

The boy in front of him smiled and tilted his head. "Heh, you're funny. My name is Giroro Gouchou."

"And I am Keroro Gunsou, the great admiral general! Keroro yelled butting in and pushing Giroro out of the way to try and shake hands with the mysterious kid.

"Agh, Keroro!" Giroro growled angrily at his friend, a stress mark appearing above him.

"Um, my name is D-Dororo, Dororo Heichou." he was about to reach out and shake the green haired boys hand but was scared quickly when they shouted at him.

"Heichou?" Both boys exclaimed in awe.

"Are you related to Heichou Corps?" Keroro cired.

"Y-Yes, it is my fathers company."

"Whaaa!" Keroro eyes basically sparkled in excitement. "That means you are rich, right? My father works at one of your fathers Companys! Heichou Corps basically owns everything in Keron! Can we be friends? Come on! We can be best buddies, I mean you do owe us for saving you from those bullies!"

Dororo blushed again after hearing that one word. In fact, all throughout the boys ranting, all he heard was _that, _that word...

Friend.

"_He wants to be friends, with me?"_ Dororo basically squealed like a school girl inside his head. He never had friends before, well, friends that weren't paid to be his friends. But now, someone was actually asking him if he can be friends.

"Yeah," Giroro said smiling softly. "you can even join our club if you like. He blushed slightly and looked away scratching his nose. "It is only me and Keroro right now, we could use more."

"See these cool head bands?" Keroro questioned straight at Dororo. "They are a sign of the Keroro Platoon! We all get our own unique head bands, if you join you can make one yourself! GeroGero~"

"W-Wow! R-Really, you guys really want me to be your friends?" He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you!" He yelled, the salty liquid falling freely now. "Arigatou, thank you so much de gozaru!"

Keroro and Giroro looked at each other in surprise, looked back and Dororo and smiled. They soon began laughing, and even though Dororo was confused by the laughter, his tears dried up and also drifted into a hearty chuckle. The first time he had smiled or laughed since his 12 years of living.

**-DoroDoroDoro-**

"Dororo-kun, this is your house!" Keroro awed at the huge mansion he stepped inside. Everything was sparkly and big, bigger than him.

"I have to admit," Giroro said, smirking slightly. "it really is an amazing house Dororo-kun." Dororo blushed and looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

"Dororo, is that you?" A deep voice called and the two boys shook in fear, the voice echoed and they did not know where it was coming from.

"Gero!" Keroro cried, gripping onto Giroro's shoulders. "D-Dororo, is that a ghost?"

"Ugh, Keroro get off me!" Giroro yelled pushing the slightly shorter boy off.

"Ah," Dororo blushed. "No, it is my father. Yes Father, I am home!" He called out. "I-" pausing for a minute, he looked back at his two new friends as if for reassurance that they were actually there. "I brought some friends over, is that ok?"

"Friends?" The voice said loud and clear now from behind the two boys. Both Keroro and Giroro jumped this time, holding onto each other and stared up at the huge man. "Dororo, what happen to you? Did you get bullied again?"

"Ano, y-yes sir. But these two helped me. My new two friends; Giroro Gouchou, and Keroro Gunsou." He ran up to his father and hugged his huge leg, getting a rough, but affectionate head rub from his father.

"N-Nice to meet you sir!" The boys said in unison immediately letting go of each other and saluting the man.

"Ah, yes. I believe I know both of you boy's fathers. Good men, we often drink together at the bar. We were all in the same military group, did you know that? Ah, I am surprised I never brought little Doro over to meet you boys before. Well, I guess your fates are intertwined now, huh? Hahaha," he chucked softly but it was still so powerful. Dororo wished he could be as great a man as his father, but all he was was a disappointment; a failure to him in every way. He always said his mother had cradled him, giving him everything he wanted and that's what made him weak.

"Dororo, make sure you get your self cleaned up, ok." He commanded with a straight, calm affirmative voice. "I am going to see your mother at the hospital, you and your little friends can stay here and play if you like."

"Thank you father, tell mother I said hello, and I love her. Oh! And here," Dororo went into his pocket and pulled out four semi-broken daisys. "Could you give these too mom, I know they would make her happy."

Dororo's father looked at the flowers and back at his son. Taking the crumbled flowers with a tight grip, he scoffed slightly. "I will." He turned to Giroro and Keroro and nodded softly. "Boys," he said and walked off.

"Ehh, Dororo-kun, your father is super scary! But not as scary as Giroro-kun's with his big bushy brows!"

"O-Oi, don't make fun of my father like that Keroro-kun!" Giroro yelled blushing. "He is a great man, you should know that! The best in the Keronian army!"

"Used too~" Keroro snickered.

"Why you-"

"Escuse me. "

Both stopped to look at Dororo; who blushed at the immediate attention. "W-We can go play in the other room if you like, I have to go get cleaned up so I will be back. Just try not to break anything, ok?"

"Gero!~ Alright!"

"I can help you...if you like." Giroro offered, it was his job to always help a friend in need. Never leave a comrade on the battlefield as his father would always tell him.

"Oh!" Dororo blushed brighter. "O-Ok, Keroro-kun, the toy room is down the hall to the left-" but before he could finished the green haired boy was already off. Giroro smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Baka," he muttered under his breath. "Tch, come on Dororo." The taller boy grabbed Dororo's hand and led him off, not even knowing were to go.

As soon as Giroro grabbed his hand, Dororo's heart thumped in his chest; skipping a beat. His blue eyes traveled down to the hands intertwined together and started shaking slightly. "_W-What is this feeling?" _He panicked, he had never felt this before. He looked back up to Giroro, only being able to see the back of his head he still felt his heart race unevenly.

After awhile, Giroro finally stopped. "Um, Dororo-kun... where is the bathroom?"

Dororo smiled softy and with their hands still connected he started leading them which caused Giroro's face to dust some pink. "Don't worry Giroro-kun, I'll get us there."

**-DoroDoroDoro-**

"Whaaa! Dororo-kun's house is so awesome! Look at all these toys, oh look! The super FX mega sub-train, and over there, the newest Russian red winged fighter jet!" Keroro ran over and grabbed the toy jet, making airplane sounds and flying around in circles.

All the sudden Keroro had lost his balance and tripped over a table from spinning to much, causing the music box on the wooden desk to fall off and break. Keroro squeaked in fear as little pieces scattered on the ground. _"Oh no, Oh no! I don't want to get in trouble!" _Keroro quickly swept up the mess and hid the broken toy underneath the couch to eventually be found later. The boy wiped his forehead from sweat and smiled.

"Gero-Gero-Gero~ I am so smart; now to get back to playing with that plane! Oh wait, what's that over there!"

**-DoroDoroDoro-**

"O-Ouch! C-Careful please!" Dororo winced at the pain from the medical ointment being applied to his cuts.

"Sorry," Giroro said being a bit more gentle this time. "This stuff is stronger then what I usually use." He rubbed in the burning white cream on his legs, arms and face. "Hey, this bruise goes a bit further down your mask, can you take it off?"

Dororo shook his head shyly and adverted his gaze from the other boy. "I-I can't..."

Giroro nodded his head in understanding. "You don't have to do anything you are not ready for." He smiled brightly and gave Dororo a reassuring strong hand placed on his shoulder. "Friends must be understanding of one another! Hmmph, except for Keroro, he is a different story."

Dororo giggled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

When they were done they came back down to the hall and saw Keroro waiting nervously by the door of the house.

"Keroro-kun, what are you doing?" Giroro directed to the green haired boy.

"Ah, G-Giroro-kun," Keroro chattered nervously. "m-my mom wants us home right away! I don't know why, she just said it was an emergency de arimasu~"

"Tsk, ok." Giroro looked to Dororo and gave the slightly shorter boy a soft punch to the shoulder. "I'll catch you later, ok Dororo-kun?" Keroro opened the door and Giroro ran towards his other friend.

"Nee nee, bye Dorobune-kun!" Keroro called and both ran out.

Dororo gave a light wave and a small goodbye. Friends, his friends. He finally had someone to hang out with. With his pink slippers on his feet he shuffled his way to the play room. But when he walked in, he was horrified to find what he did.

Toys, everywhere, scattered all along the ground and things out of place. Keroro had left a mess, and didn't even bother to clean it up after words.

Wait, where was his precious music box? Dororo searched and searched, cleaning up the toys as he went along. Finally, when he went under the couch, he found it. Broken into tiny pieces he felt a weird switch go off in his head. Soon, he felt depressed when he put together that Keroro must have broken it.

He curled up in a ball and sulked into a corner. "K-Keroro-kuuuun!...How could you!" He cried feeling himself go into deeper depression. The first time his trauma switch would activate.

Friends were going to be difficult.

* * *

**Well? What do you think so far? I kinda have planned out what I want to do, but I keep chaning it on myself! xDD Anyway, please review, comment, critique, love, fave, hate~ YOUR CHOICE! Lolololol~**

**Oh! And just to make it clear, I am sorry if some language bothers you. Kids can be mean and cruel, and sometimes can't control certain things.**

**To be continued, DE ARIMASU!**


End file.
